Lil' Peepz (Series)
Lil' Peepz is a series produced by Krayon (Stylized as KrAYON) which is based on the 2005 Disney film Lil' Petz. Unlike the movie, the series features different voice actors instead of the ones in the film. The series is produced by KrAYON Productions Inc and is distributed by Walt Disney Television (United States and Canada) and CBS Studios International (Internationally). Plot The series is set after the film and follows Joe and his friends having misadventures in their normal lives facing friends, enemies, and girls. Characters * Russel voiced by Khary Payton - A brown squirrel whose the leader of everything * Lumpkin voiced by Phil LaMarr - A blue dog who ran away from his owner after he tried to cut his hair off. * Matilda voiced by Grey DeLisle - A yellow cat that's scared of water and chickens. A running gag is that Russel and Lumpkin pranks Matilda with fake chickens. She secretly has a crush on Russel and fights over Edna (another character who likes Russel) on who will be his girlfriend. * Big Foot voiced by John DiMaggio - The legend and myth Big Foot whose really a black bear in disguise. He was originally a human until a witch cursed him. * Robert voiced by John DiMaggio, a red country Panda from the southern part of Georgia. * The RedBarnyard Brothers (Tim, John, and Limp) voiced by Bill Farmer, Tom Kenny, Maurice LaMarche - A triplet of tigers that hate Russel and will do anything to stop him from doing good deeds and having fun in life. * Larko and Marko voiced by Jeff Bergman (season 1, Larko) and Joe Alaskey (Marko, all episodes and Larko season 2-present) - Twin bunnies who helps Russel and his friends against The RedBarnyard Brothers. * The Lingo voiced by Greg Cipes - A fictional superhero who has memory loss and thinks he's a animal. * Rocko Markinson voiced by Rob Paulsen - The park ranger who hates animals and will exterminate them quick. However, Russel and his friends always foils his plans on killing them. *Edna voiced by Tress MacNeille - Rocko's girlfriend and the park ranger who hates animals and will exterminate them quick. However, Russel and his friends always foils his plans on killing them. * Helena voiced by Leigh-Allyn Baker - a female squirrel who is adventurous and basically the girl version of Russel. She also has a secret crush on Russel although Russel doesn't like her back. Supporting Characters * Robbie voiced by Frank Welker - Russel's younger brother who always tries to act like Russel and ends up getting hurt as a running gag. * Lucas Kitty Mittens voiced by Rob Riggle - He is a cat whose ironically the pet of Rocko Markinson even though he doesn't like pets. Lucas is treated like a human by Rocko instead of a kitten. He is evil and as a running gag he's gets blown up by random objects that as simple as a sock. * Konnie9R voiced by T.J. Miller - parody of NBA 2K creator Ronnie2K he's a puppy whose a party animal and all he loves to do is party all day and play video games. * Crazy Crack Cat voiced by Jim Cummings - he's a cat whose so crazy. His real name is John Adams. The first episode was The Pilot then the other episodes comes and after Season 1 ends, a new logo can Be seen Category:TV shows Category:Walt Disney Television Animation TV shows Category:CBS Studios International TV shows